The new cultivar is the product of a planned breeding program under the direction of the inventor, Barry Glick, a citizen of the United States. The objective of the breeding program was to produce Euphorbia cultivars with unique flower colors. The seed parent is the unpatented, variety referred to as Euphorbia griffithii ‘Fireglow.’ The pollen parent is Euphorbia ephithymoides, unpatented. The new variety was discovered June 1998, by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from that crossing, in Renick, W. Va.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘AUTUMN SUNSET’ by vegetative cuttings was performed in Renick, W. Va. and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.